Let's watch this page do stuff.
CLICK IT!!! remix remix remix remix remix remix-2 remix remix remix remix remix remix remix r… remix What's Happening? * berry_11 shared the project Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites16 minutes ago * Jurchyk loved Waffle Dash Scratch Edition17 minutes ago * Jurchyk favorited Waffle Dash Scratch Edition17 minutes ago * berry_11 shared the project Homestuck-Doctor1 hour, 15 minutes ago * berry_11 loved rex duodecim angelus alterniabou...1 hour, 56 minutes ago Scratch News View all * Europe Code Week!Create an “Ode to Code” project to celebrate Europe Code Week 2015! Get started here! * Hora do Codigo Brasil!Hour of Code Brazil starts today! Create an Olympics project to celebrate! * Scratch Video Update: Episode 11Want to know what’s happening on Scratch? Check out the latest video update! Featured Projects * Steam-powered platforms (platformer game)by Prinseskat * How To Draw a Witchby LongLiveFangirls * Black Earth, White Snowby thedotmaster * Glider (Birthday Special!)by samanyolu * pixel music recorderby naccho * Tiltedby qwertyNG * Welcome to Scratch!by Denciethepenguin * Speedpaint: The Little Mermaidby Artistically * ✉ G I F T M E ! ✉by HunnyMelon * Strandedby jackbotic * Swim Strokes Animation Projectby BagOfMandMs * Fall Witch-Cat Dress Up (ft. Astria)by FashionRox669 * Classic Antiquesby The_Guy_ * Luneby 2030 * Pen Doodle 2by minecrafter1243 * Supernovaby Layzej * Hair Tutorial: Cute Bob Cutby LegoTutorialMaster * Virtual Horseby mangomania * Peacific Islandby LiFaytheGoblin * Zip Vehiclesby jerb16 ‹› Featured Studios * Pixels Arcade * Ode to Code Dance - Europe Code Week 2015 * Rio Olympics 2016 * More than a story ✩ More than a game * Holidays Around the World ‹› Learn more Projects Curated by Ageren * Teleportation (Game)by Depicklator * Beautiful Now AMVby MissEpicArt * Brightlitby Nintenjoe10 * interactive FUZZBEE houseby zlivvy * Shape Creator 3by ScratchLifeIsCool Visit the studio Scratch Design Studio - "Create Your Own Scratch Island" * Likaboss island!by likaboss1 * CatLandby Arrey85 * meep5010's scratch islandby Meep5010 * design an islandby cs46575 * Is. Scratch Landby Trikkigeek * New Island Discovered!by mgebscratch * shipwrecked minimapby supergamerJake * Scratch Islandby WardenAndrew * Terakite: Create an Island SDSby diamondking8 * scratch pony islandby Dogsarecute700AJ * The Kitty Isles!by pokedudenumber1 * Long Islandby Computerfan123 * Tiger Islandby tiger75 * Invisible Islandby krlkrl * SCRATCHOPIAby Bubblegum846 * Create Your Own Scratch Island - SDS remixby openworldforeveryone * DIscover the island.by videogamer1048 * lake land (with people, and boats! )by csf9871 * Scratch Island 1.3.2by SpoongeBlox * sds islandby PeterVan ‹› What's Happening? * berry_11 shared the project Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites16 minutes ago * Jurchyk loved Waffle Dash Scratch Edition17 minutes ago * Jurchyk favorited Waffle Dash Scratch Edition17 minutes ago * berry_11 shared the project Homestuck-Doctor1 hour, 15 minutes ago * berry_11 loved rex duodecim angelus alterniabou...1 hour, 56 minutes ago Scratch News View all * Europe Code Week!Create an “Ode to Code” project to celebrate Europe Code Week 2015! Get started here! * Hora do Codigo Brasil!Hour of Code Brazil starts today! Create an Olympics project to celebrate! * Scratch Video Update: Episode 11Want to know what’s happening on Scratch? Check out the latest video update! Featured Projects * Steam-powered platforms (platformer game)by Prinseskat * How To Draw a Witchby LongLiveFangirls * Black Earth, White Snowby thedotmaster * Glider (Birthday Special!)by samanyolu * pixel music recorderby naccho * Tiltedby qwertyNG * Welcome to Scratch!by Denciethepenguin * Speedpaint: The Little Mermaidby Artistically * ✉ G I F T M E ! ✉by HunnyMelon * Strandedby jackbotic * Swim Strokes Animation Projectby BagOfMandMs * Fall Witch-Cat Dress Up (ft. Astria)by FashionRox669 * Classic Antiquesby The_Guy_ * Luneby 2030 * Pen Doodle 2by minecrafter1243 * Supernovaby Layzej * Hair Tutorial: Cute Bob Cutby LegoTutorialMaster * Virtual Horseby mangomania * Peacific Islandby LiFaytheGoblin * Zip Vehiclesby jerb16 ‹› Featured Studios * Pixels Arcade * Ode to Code Dance - Europe Code Week 2015 * Rio Olympics 2016 * More than a story ✩ More than a game * Holidays Around the World ‹› Learn more Projects Curated by Ageren * Teleportation (Game)by Depicklator * Beautiful Now AMVby MissEpicArt * Brightlitby Nintenjoe10 * interactive FUZZBEE houseby zlivvy * Shape Creator 3by ScratchLifeIsCool Visit the studio Scratch Design Studio - "Create Your Own Scratch Island" * Likaboss island!by likaboss1 * CatLandby Arrey85 * meep5010's scratch islandby Meep5010 * design an islandby cs46575 * Is. Scratch Landby Trikkigeek * New Island Discovered!by mgebscratch * shipwrecked minimapby supergamerJake * Scratch Islandby WardenAndrew * Terakite: Create an Island SDSby diamondking8 * scratch pony islandby Dogsarecute700AJ * The Kitty Isles!by pokedudenumber1 * Long Islandby Computerfan123 * Tiger Islandby tiger75 * Invisible Islandby krlkrl * SCRATCHOPIAby Bubblegum846 * Create Your Own Scratch Island - SDS remixby openworldforeveryone * DIscover the island.by videogamer1048 * lake land (with people, and boats! )by csf9871 * Scratch Island 1.3.2by SpoongeBlox * sds islandby PeterVan ‹›